Geeky!
by stillewolfie
Summary: Kehidupan Haruno Sakura awalnya sangat membahagiakan. Menjadi seorang gadis berkuasa yang tidak bisa dilawan oleh siapapun. Namun semua berubah ketika ia ditantang untuk mendekati seorang Akasuna Sasori yang misterius. "Bagaimana aku menantangmu?" / "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" / "Aku ingin kau membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura-chan." / SasoSaku AU. RnR?


**Sakura's POV**

Suasana pagi ini cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan mendung dan membasahi tanah kota ini. Aku melihat pemandangan ini dari balkon rumahku. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku tersenyum—ralat—menyeringai ketika melihat hari ini mulai datang. Hari yang selalu kusambut dengan hati sumringah.

Hay! Namaku Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Umurku 17 tahun, tahun ini aku sudah menginjak tahun ketiga. Aku menuntut ilmu di International Konoha Gakuen School, sekolah menengah atas terbaik serta memiliki murid-murid yang ukuran otaknya diatas rata-rata, serta fasilitasnya yang lengkap dan canggih. Yah, hanya orang yang beruntung serta memiliki kekayaan melimpah yang bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu.

Saat ini, pukul 07.24 pagi. Aku bersenandung pelan dan berlari menuju arah meja belajarku, mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk hari ini. Setelah selesai, aku segera menerjunkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk ini. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, enaknya hidupku ini…

Hahaha, memang. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku. Hidup berkecukupan, wajahku cantik, memiliki teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan, memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan, serta dapat melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Hanya dengan jentikan jari saja, semuanya sudah menjadi milikku.

Serta mengganggu orang yang kubenci, siapapun itu. Aku tidak peduli dia orang penting atau tidak, asal aku bisa mengganggunya semauku, serta mengancamnya jika dia ingin melaporkannya. Aku senang menindas orang.

Jika dia berurusan denganku, _welcome to the hell._

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Geeky! © Luscania Effect **

**Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**Warn : OOC, OC, typo(s), gaje, high school, bad Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!****_I've warned ya~_**

.

Chapter I : Awal

.

Gerbang International Konoha Gakuen School, pukul 08.45 pagi. Lapangan sekolah itu tampak luas dan indah, namun sudah terhiasi oleh kendaraan yang mulai berdatangan akibat aktivitas sekolah akan dimulai. Kita bisa lihat terdapat sebuah mobil yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa meluncur memasuki gerbang, tidak peduli dengan orang yang hampir ditabraknya, matanya fokus pada seluruh area parkir, mencari tempat kosong disana. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika iris virdiannya menangkap tempat kosong di ujung kanan parkiran, bersebelahan dengan mobil _Ferrari_ yang dimiliki oleh siapakah itu. Ia segera menjalankan mobil _Aston Martin Virage_ oranye-nya kemudian memparkirnya disana. Dengan anggunnya, ia berjalan dengan angkuh melewati orang-orang yang seketika terhipnotis oleh dirinya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati, dengan tas selempangnya gadis itu berjalan dan mengibas rambut merah mudanya pelan, aksinya membuat kaum lelaki terpaku padanya. Dengan segera mereka memberi jalan ketika seorang Haruno Sakura berjalan kearah mereka. Rok seifuku hitamnya melambai seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terkesan angkuh dan cepat. Ia menaiki lantai tiga, tempat kelasnya berada. XII-3.

Rambut merah muda yang lembut dan panjang sampai sepunggung, iris viridian yang memiliki sinar yang hangat namun angkuh, kulit seputih awan cerah, kaki jenjang yang tidak dihiasi oleh cacat sedikitpun. Siapa sih yang tidak terpesona? Intinya, orang ini serba sempurna.

Ia telah sampai, dengan cepat ia geser pintu kelasnya itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya yang terdapat pada barisan tengah, ia segera mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi miliknya itu. Ia tidak peduli pada kedua orang yang sedang menuju kearahnya, satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut indigo panjang.

"Hey, forehead!" Sapa gadis berpony tail, Ino Yamanaka. Ia segera duduk di meja depan Sakura, tanpa meminta izin pada pemiliknya tentu saja. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata yang bermata Lavender itu segera duduk di bangku miliknya, yang kebetulan berada disamping Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggerutu ketika Ino mengejeknya, "Bisa kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu pig? Kau menyebalkan!" lanjutnya. Cih, kadang Sakura benci mengakui kalau dia memiliki jidat lebar.

"Hehe, itukan memang kenyataan, jidatmu kan lebar? Iya kan Hinata?" Tanya Ino sambil mengerling ke Hinata, sedangkan gadis berparas kalem ini hanya tersenyum.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan kedua temannya yang keasikan ngobrol tentang jidatnya. Ia menatap langit pagi yang tampak segar, tidak ada angin, tidak ada awan.

Bosan. Dia ingin mencari kesenangan. Ia melirik jam tangan miliknya, sepuluh menit lagi bel berbunyi. Waktu yang cukup untuk bersenang-senang.

Sakura menyeringai, dengan santai dia berjalan keluar kelas sambil bersenandung pelan. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melirik kepergiannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sa-Sakura-chan… Mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Ino yang sudah hafal dengan gelagat Sakura, hanya bisa menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ingin mencari angin segar, mungkin."

Hinata yang tahu arti dari _angin segar_, hanya bisa mengeluarkan helaan nafas.

…

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju toilet wanita, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya tanpa suara. Dengan sedikit mengendap-ngendap, ia melihat seluruh pintu yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat sepasang kaki yang berada di pintu toilet nomor dua. Dengan pelan ia melangkah, ia kembali terkikik. Dengan cepat, ia mengunci pintu tersebut.

**Ceklek.**

Sedangkan orang yang berada di dalam, terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Dengan cepat ia membuka lewat kenop pintu. Tapi sayang, tidak bisa dibuka.

Kin Tsuchi, gadis itu kaget bukan main ketika pintu toiletnya tidak bisa dibuka. Dengan cepat ia memukul pintu tersebut, bermaksud mengetahui apa ada orang di luar. Atau ada orang iseng yang sedang mengerjainya.

_DOK DOK DOK!_

"Hey, buka pintunya!" ia menggedor-gedor keras, "SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKUU!"

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh, "Ne, kau senang disana, Tsuchi-san?"

Tubuh Kin bergetar ketika mendengar suara nan kalem itu, namun sayang, dia hanya berpura-pura. "HARUNO-SAN! KUMOHON, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, tiga menit lagi bel berbunyi, ia harus masuk kelas. "Aaah Tsuchi-san, aku tinggal dulu ya. Sebentar lagi masukan, aku tidak mau kena hokum hanya gara-gara kau," jawabnya senang. Rasa bosannya mulai hilang ketika ia mendengar teriakan memohon dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"HARUNO-SAN! Kumohooon! Buka pintunya—! HARUNO-SAN! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran! HARUNO! HARUNO-SA—!"

**Blam.**

Pintu toilet wanita tertutup, meninggalkan teriakan histeris yang masih berada didalamnya. Dengan riang, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak peduli teriakan Kin yang masih terdengar di gendang telinganya.

Aah, senangnya mengjahili orang…

…

Langkah kaki itu menggema pada semua ruangan, seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan dengan tatapan garangnya menuju sebuah kamar yang ia yakin masih ada penghuninya dalam sana. Ia memutar kenop pintu, gadis itu kembali menggeram ketika menyadari kalau pintu itu terkunci.

_BRAAK!_

Mata coklatnya menatap kaget dengan kondisi ruangan itu. Semuanya berantakan. Jendela kamar terbuka, bantal nyasar ke atas tivi, selimut jatuh ke lantai, banyak botol minuman keras dimana-mana, kertas-kertas tidak dipakai berserakan, serta kain horden yang ia pasang entah ada dimana.

"SASORI! APA-APAAN INI!?"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil tertidur pulas di kasur dengan posisi terlentang, ia hanya bertelanjang dada, menampakkan tubuh atletisnya serta dada yang bidang. Akasuna Kurama mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia segera menghampiri bocah itu.

Ia menghela nafas, ia merasa kalau Kami-sama sedang mengujinya, "BANGUN, BOCAH!"

Perlahan, mata lelaki itu mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris coklat daun musim gugur yang sedikit redup, ia mengerjap pelan, mencoba untuk fokus pada pemandangan yang ia lihat. Nampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Ia pun mencelos dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan dia mulai bangun, menguap sebentar dan segera menatap gadis yang menurutnya aneh. "Hn,"

"BANGUN!"

Ia pun mendelik, "Aku sudah bangun, apa yang kau mau hah?" Tanyanya sakratis. Gadis itu pun mendengus, apa yang dia inginkan? Sudah jelas!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah kemarin?" Tanya Kurama dingin, iris caramelnya masih menatap hazel yang ada dihadapannya.

Sasori menguap lagi, "Bukan urusanmu."

Ia mendelik tajam, "Tentu saja urusanku brengsek. Aku walimu!" teriaknya. Ia segera memajukan wajahnya, menatap Sasori yang masih terdiam dengan raut datar, "Kenapa kau menghajar adik kelasmu sampai dia terkena patah tulang rusuk, hn?"

Sasori segera menoleh, mendapati kakakknya itu sedang kesal. "Ooh itu, aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karna dia sudah mengejek rambutku." Jawabnya dengan datar.

Kurama mendecih, "Dia hanya mengejekmu, lalu kenapa kau menghajarnya sampai dia masuk rumah sakit? Kau tahu.. ORANG TUANYA MEMINTA AKU SEMUA YANG MEMBAYAR BIAYA RUMAH SAKITNYA! DAN KAU DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH AKIBAT AKSI BRUTALMU YANG SUDAH BERLEBIHAN BODOH!"

Sasori tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan nee-sannya, "Dikeluarkan? Baguslah."

Kurama menatap adiknya yang masih dengan raut wajah tenang. Sasori sih santai-santai saja, tapi masalahnya yang terkena rasa malu itu Kurama, "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasori.."

"Aku memang benci bersekolah disana." Jawabnya enteng, "Aku muak dengan mereka yang cari masalah denganku."

Kurama menghela nafas, "Tapi kau tidak perlu menghajarnya…"

"Mereka yang ingin mengajak tanding denganku, ingin mengetes seberapa kuatnya putra tunggal Akasuna." Ia terkekeh, senang membayangkan melihat lawannya yang pingsan dengan wajah aneh setelah bertanding dengannya. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menghajar mereka tanpa sebab kan, nee-san? Jadi bukan sepenuhnya aku yang salah."

Kurama mencoba untuk memahami adiknya. Mungkin benar, mereka yang mengajak Sasori berkelahi, dan ia pasti yakin Sasori akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus bersekolah di sekolah lain."

Sasori hanya menatap nee-sannya dengan pandangan malas, alisnya sedikit menekuk, "Aku tidak mau."

Kurama mendecih, gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu menatap adiknya kesal, "Kalau kau tidak bersekolah, kau ingin menjadi apa nantinya hah?"

"Apa saja, asal berkaitan dengan berkelahi," Sasori menyeringai.

Dahi Kurama sedikit berkedut, menampakkan empat siku-siku yang entah kapan telah muncul, "Tidak ada pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan perkelahian, Otouto."

"Yasudah, yang lain saja."

**_Kyuut!_**

"A-AW! NEE-SAN HENTIKAN! SAKIT!"

Kurama semakin mengeratkan tangannya di telinga Sasori, atau lebih tepatnya—menjewer. "Dengar ya Otouto-chan… Mencari pekerjaan di masa depan itu tidak mudah, jadi—kalau kau ingin mencari masa depanmu, LEBIH BAIK KAU MEMPERSIAPKANNYA MULAI DARI SEKARANG ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL, BAKA OTOUTO!"

Sasori mengernyit, giginya germeletuk tertahan. Oh, rasanya telinganya mulai lepas, "I-IYA IYA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI KUPINGKU, ONEE-SAN! SAKIT TAU!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANNYA SAMPAI KAU MAU SEKOLAH DAN PERBAIKI NILAIMU!"

"NE-NEE-SAN!"

**_Kyuuut!_**

"AWW! BAIK BAIK! AKAN KULAKUKAN!"

Kurama segera menjauhkan tangannya di cuping Sasori, berganti menjadi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mata coklatnya menatap tajam adiknya. "Tahun ini kau harus belajar lebih baik, Sasori. Kalau tidak—" Ia menyeringai, "Seluruh barangmu akan kusita dan kujual."

Sasori yang masih mengelus telinga seksinya segera mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "KAU GILA!"

Kurama tersenyum manis, bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau adiknya itu sudah menganggapnya gila. "Kau mau—atau tidak?

Sasori menatap kakaknya yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kalau nee-san sudah begini, percuma Sasori… Dia akan mengalahkanmu. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas, pria berkepala merah itu mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus!" Kurama mengacak rambut merah adiknya, "Oh ya, satu lagi…"

Sasori menatap Kurama kesal, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

Dengan senyuman malaikat, Kurama melempar pelan sesuatu ke kasur Sasori, tepat dihadapan lelaki itu.

Sasori menaikkan alis, Kurama tersenyum jahil.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, iris hazelnya menyentuh barang itu. Alisnya bertautan, "Apa ini, onee-san?" ulangnya.

"Itu kacamata otouto," Ia menyeringai, "Itu bekal utama yang akan kau pakai di sekolah barumu nanti."

…

Sakura berjalan dengan riang bersama 'anggota'nya. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan majalah yang ada di tangan Shion. Ino, Temari, dan Tenten berjalan beriringan dengan Shion serta bibir mereka yang tampak komat-kamit. Mereka tampak sedikit tertawa seiring dengan tangan Shion yang menunjuk ke majalah yang ada di tangannya.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya berjalan dengan senangnya di depan mereka, tidak tertarik dengan isi majalah yang sedang menyebar luas. Sakura bersenandung pelan, sampai terhenti ketika iris virdiannya menatap tajam kearah gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, yang dikenal oleh Sakura adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Samar-samar, pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar sedikit percakapan diantara mereka, matanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Uchiha-san, hari ini Uchiha-san yakin ingin kerumahku?"

"Hn. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian."

Sakura tahu wajah Sara Mizuki itu sedikit merona. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Te-Terima kasih."

"Hn,"

Tangan Sakura mengepal erat, giginya bertautan, membuat teman satu 'geng'nya menatap heran, "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Shion.

Sakura menoleh, menatap teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh, _"Girl's, we have mission to do._" Sakura menyeringai puas.

…

Saat ini, Sara Mizuki sedang berjalan menuju kelas dari perpustakaan yang sempat ia kunjungi. Gadis bermata black pearl tersenyum manis ketika mengingat teman kelasnya, Uchiha Sasuke, ingin mengajaknya kerja kelompok bersama. Mengingat tugas Anko-sensei yang dikumpulkan dua hari lagi.

Namun senyumnya harus memudar kala melihat segerombolan wanita berjalan kearahnya. Irisnya terkejut, namun ia diam di tempat, tidak maju, tidak mundur.

Bahu mungilnya menegang ketika sosok itu sudah ada di depannya. Menatap tajam kearahnya, dengan seringai manis yang terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Hay, Sara-chan."

Gadis bersurai merah maroon itu meneguk salivanya. Ia mendongakkan wajah, matanya yang besar itu menangkap tiga orang gadis yang menatap kearah diriya. Namun yang paling menusuk, gadis bersurai pink itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan perbedaan ekspresi yang begitu jauh. Satu ketakutan, satu dengan menyeringai.

**_Grep!_**

Sara menahan teriakannya ketika Sakura menarik kerah seragamnya, iris viridian itu menatapnya penuh dengan amarah. Sara menatapnya dengan takut-takut, "Ha-Haruno-san… A-Apa yang—"

"Jauhi Sasuke."

Sara tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk cepat, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang ini. Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sara, matanya mendelik. "Kalau aku melihatmu dengannya lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Sebelum Sara menjawab pertanyaan, gadis itu dikagetkan ketika seember air dingin telah menyentuh dirinya. Membuat gadis itu terdiam di tempat. Tepat di belakangnya, Temari mengirimnya air dingin dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah. Sara melihat gerombolan dibelakang Sakura tertawa keras, meratapi tindakan mereka yang membuat Sara basah kuyup.

Saat itu, gadis itu tampak berantakan.

Sakura menyeringai, ia berbalik dan segera diikuti oleh komplotannya itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Sakura berbicara…

"Itu hukumanmu akibat mencari muka dengan Sasuke."

Tubuh Sara merosot kebawah, ia menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat air dingin serta isak tangis yang ingin keluar.

Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kalau Haruno Sakura yang bertindak, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Meskipun itu adalah guru-guru yang sudah mengetahui sifatnya…

Tidak ada…

…

Pagi itu, Sakura tampak bosan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajah gadis itu terkesan imut. Jam Kakashi-sensei memang selalu telat setengah jam sesudah pelajaran telah dimulai. Ia menatap pintu kelas, belum ada tanda-tanda guru mesum itu akan datang.

Ia hanya menghela nafas kala mendengar kelasnya yang ricuh. Ia sebal dan bosan. Mungkin besok dia akan mencari hiburan.

Iris hijaunya menatap datar ketika pintu kelas itu bergerak, menandakan ada orang yang segera masuk. Dan dugaannya benar, Kakashi-sensei datang dengan raut wajah tidak berdosa.

Namun, alisnya sedikit tertekuk kala melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Raut wajahnya sama dengan temannya yang ada dikelas.

Mungkin sepertinya anak baru. Pikir mereka serentak.

Sakura perlahan melihatnya dari atas, rambut merah yang acak-acakan, dasi yang tidak terikat rapi, serta wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal.

Sakura mendapatkan satu kesimpulan, culun.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi-sensei tenang.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori, mohon bantuannya." Katanya datar dan tidak ada nada disana. Membuat Sakura seketika melongo sebentar.

Orang ini culun, tapi terkesan dingin.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Aah, ternyata dia punya sasaran baru… hihihi..

…

Suasana kantin itu tampak ramai, gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan menuju meja pojokan dan menaruh makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Berempat, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Shion.

Sakura menatap sphagetti yang ada di depannya dengan tidak minat. Ia mengaduk jus strawberry kemudian menyeruputnya.

Ino mengangkat bicara, mungkin dia yang paling antusias diantara mereka. "Eh dikelasku ada murid baru loh!" katanya senang.

Tenten mengernyit, "Eh? Cowok atau cewek?"

Ino terkekeh, "Cowok! Tapi dia tidak tampan, malah menurutku dia aneh." Katanya, "Iya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura yang meneguk jusnya hanya mengangguk. Shion malah tidak tertarik dan melanjutkan acara sandwichnya.

Ino melihat sekeliling, berharap kalau orang yang dimaksudnya itu datang ke kantin. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat warna merah di ujung kantin. "Itu dia!"

Mereka menoleh, mencari apa yang dimaksud dengan Ino. Tenten tertawa serta Shion yang tersenyum kecil, Sakura menatapnya datar, tidak ada minat.

"Wah! Kacamatanya besar sekali, dia punya penyakit mata yang parah ya? Hahaha!" tawa Tenten keras yang disusul oleh Ino. Shion tersenyum dan Sakura menghela nafas, Ino yang merasa aneh dengan Sakura, sedikit terheran, "Loh? Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ha? Tidak," jawabnya enteng.

Ino tersenyum jahil ketika Sakura tidak tertarik dengan orang yang bernama Akasuna Sasori itu, "Ne Sakura, kau tidak suka ya dengannya?"

Sakura menoleh, "Sama siapa?"

Ino nyengir, "Itu si Akasuna, kau tidak mau dia jadi sasaran barumu eh?" Ino melihat sudut bibir Sakura teangkat sedikit, iris viridian itu menatap Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, gadis itu memutuskan tidak meladeni Ino dan memakan makanannya. Ino pun demikian, namun gadis itu segera tersenyum lebar ketika ada ide gila yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Oi Sakura…"

"Hn?"

Ino kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya. Shion dan Sakura merasa… Ada yang aneh dengan orang ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu merangkul sahabatnya yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura yakin ada yang maksud tersendiri pada perlakuan Ino kali ini.

"Bagaimana aku menantangmu?"

Alis Sakura mengerut, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan aneh yang dilontarkan Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Aqua nya menuntunnya menuju Sasori, membuat Sakura menaikkan alis. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, pig?"

Iris biru muda itu berkilat jahil, "Aku ingin kau membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura-chan."

Tenten berhenti mengunyah nasgornya, Shion menghela nafas, mata Sakura melebar, Ino tersenyum menggoda.

Namun tidak diduga Shion, Ino, ataupun Tenten, Sakura justru menyeringai. Bukan menolak ataupun marah.

Dengan santainya, ia menatap Sasori yang masih terdiam. "Kuterima tawaranmu."

Tenten melotot, Shion terdiam.

Ino tertawa keras, "Haha, itu baru Sakura-ku!"

(=3=)/

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sasori menatap segerombolan wanita yang ia rasa sibuk terhadap dirinya, alisnya bertaut kesal, Sasori terheran-heran, kenapa mereka seperti menertawakan dirinya?

_Aah, pasti kacamata ini._ Pikirnya.

Sasori mengutuk kakaknya yang pasti tertawa diluar sana, penampilannya tidak sepenuhnya berubah sih, tapi kenapa harus ada kacamata ini sih!?

_"__Biar kau tidak seperti orang yang berbahaya,"_

Heh! Jawaban macam apa itu? Dasar nee-san bodoh.

Mungkin Sakura cs tidak tahu kalau Sasori juga memperhatikan mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

Sasori benci diperhatikan, memakai kacamata ini sungguh memuakkan. Dia jadi bahan pusat perhatian. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Sasori, hidup itu jalani saja…" Gumamnya.

To Be Continued

.

.

**Hayy, saya balik lagiiii lohhh! Dengan fict baru pastinya! Ahahahaaa #tebarbunga**

**Saya udah selesai acara kakak tingkat dari sabtu kemarin, mungkin minggu ini saya bisa update fict yang lain. Yaah, saya maunya sih fokus di ToS dulu…**

**Tapi kok saya malah publish fic baru ya? #nyengir**

**Heehe, moga2 yg ini suka yaa~ ehehhee :v**

**So, ****RnR, CnC?**

.

.

.

THANKYOU ^^


End file.
